


Wretches and Kings (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [18]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: You've got to make it stop.





	Wretches and Kings (vid)

Yes, yes, another angsty jarrow BSG vid. I know.

**password: wretches**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/wretchesandkings.avi) (60MB, xvid)

Music: Linkin Park

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](http://jarrow.livejournal.com/1144221.html)

 

_To save face how low can you go_  
_Talk a lot of game but yet you don't know_  
_Static on the way make us all say whoa_  
_The people up top push the people down low_  
_Get down and obey every word_  
_Steady getting mine if you haven't yet heard_  
_Wanna take what I got, don't be absurd_  
_Don't fight the power, nobody gets hurt_  
_If you haven't heard yet then I'm letting you know_  
_There ain't shit we don't run when the guns unload_  
_And no one make a move unless my people say so_  
_Got everything outta control_  
_Now everybody go_

_Steel unload, final blow_  
_We the animals take control_  
_Hear us now, clear and true_  
_Wretches and kings we come for you_

_So keep pace, how slow can you go_  
_Talk a lot of shit and yet you don't know_  
_Fire on the way make you all say whoa_  
_The people up top and the people down low_

_Get down and I'm running it like that_  
_The front of the attack is exactly where I'm at_  
_Somewhere in between the kick and the hi hat_  
_The pen and the contract_  
_The pitch and the contact_  
_So get with the combat, I'm letting 'em know_  
_There ain't shit you can say to make me back down, no_  
_So push the button let the whole thing blow_  
_Spinning everything outta control_  
_Now everybody go_

_Steel unload, final blow_  
_We the animals take control_  
_Hear us now, clear and true_  
_Wretches and kings we come for you_  
_Steel unload, fire blow_  
_Filthy animals, beat them low_  
_Skin and bone, black and blue_  
_No more this sun shall beat onto you_


End file.
